


5 Gallons

by overreactingismyjob



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overreactingismyjob/pseuds/overreactingismyjob
Summary: 5 Gallon water bottles are really heavy man.





	5 Gallons

It’s 1am and Keith is walking back to his dorm, holding a 5 gallon water bottle close to his chest. Now most of the time you wouldn’t be seeing a college student walking in the dark with a huge water bottle squished to his chest. But normal water bottles are expensive and less effective. He’d rather spend 5 dollars and have to carry this thing, rather than pay 10 bucks for a pack of low quality bottled water. 

It was pitch black, the only light was from old street lamps that made everything an odd orangey-yellow. Which was really that pleasing on the eyes. 

As Keith approached his dorm, he suddenly heard a groan. Never something you want to hear at 1am alone in the dark.

“Who’s there?” Keith whisper yelled towards the weird sound. Another groan responded.

“Whoever you are stay away from me, I have a huge ass water bottle and a good aim, so you better stay back!” Keith says beginning to become louder. God it’d be weird if someone woke up to a screaming 18 year old at 1am.

“-Holy fuck- Ow… Calm down man” A tall lanky figure emerges from the darkness, he looks beaten up and tired. He has short curly brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes that shine in the light. Oh god he’s cute.

“A-Are you hurt?” Well obviously he’s hurt. Just look at him! He’s got blood and dirt all over him!

“Heh, what does it look like…?” The blue eyed boy chuckles out, gesturing towards his face. Keith just raises a questioning eyebrow at him.

“‘Mm alright.. Just a few scratches, bruises and a bloody nose” Keith was now growing more concerned by the second. What the fuck. Who is this guy? Why is he beat up, and goddammit why is he so cute. 

“...Um.. Do-..Do you want to come in? I can patch you up..?” Keith asks timidly, walking closer to the lanky boy. The blue boy begins to chuckle.

“I don’t know, you sure you’re not gonna throw that… holy shit that is a huge ass fucking water bottle” The blue eyed boy says coming closer to examine the ‘huge ass fucking water bottle’ 

“Your phrasing is well. Amusing. But no I won't throw this at you. As long as you don’t try anything that is” Keith says pushing one leg out, to give the bottle a boost up so he can hold it better.

“Duly noted.” 

“I’m Lance by the way” The blu- Lance reaches out his hand to shake, but realizes that that is not possible at the moment, and moves his hand back.

“I’m Keith”

 

 

 

“And that kids is how I met your father!” Lance says dramatically waving his arms in the air.

“Wait wait wait, dad almost threw a huge water bottle at you when you first met?” Zira, Keith and Lance’s oldest child (17) asks.

“Actually he almost threw one at me 3 times! And the fourth time he actually did! He missed of course but still!” Lance says laughing.

“Uh yeah, I was um. A more aggressive young adult” Keith says awkwardly looking off, scratching the back of his head.

“Younger you and dad sound crazy.! Dad why were you beat up?” Ryan, their second oldest child (14) Asks in an excited tone.

“Oh pssh it’s a story for a different time, I just got a bit caught up with some guys” Lance says leaning back a bit, onto their red couch (Keith’s colour choice, of course) Their youngest youngest Luka, crawls onto his lap. The rest of the family joins them on the couch, and they all take a family nap together. THE END

Wow i’m tired.

**Author's Note:**

> i had no reason to write this


End file.
